neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Uni/4 Goddesses Online
The Goddess Candidate of Lastation, and Noire's younger sister. She has chosen the Thief class. Her speedy battle techniques can confuse the enemy which allows her to take advantage of melee skills. She also uses two pistols.http://ideafintl.com/cyberdimension/chara/?page=7 Profile Appearance Uni's figure remains. She now dons a thief outfit is very revealing. Her hairstyle goes through a minor change where they get a bit more messier at the ends. She has a pair of goggles on her hair decorated with brown ribbons. Uni loosely wears an orange jacket. Covering her chest is a blue and white bikini top that has black outlines. She has a miniskirt that is also blue and white but the blue is a different shade. On her hands are black finger-less gloves. On her waist is a belt. Her brown socks are decorated with a band that has 3 pointed rings on it. The socks go thigh high. She wears brown fur boots. Personality Uni is similar to Noire in terms of being a tsundere. Overall, however, Uni seems to be much friendlier and a lot less arrogant than Noire due to the inferiority complex she has from striving to be just as flawless as her older sister. Uni does have a bit of mischievous streak. Contrary to her appearance, she's a military enthusiast who loves guns. She gets along extremely well with the mecha-loving Nepgear. They like to go looking for parts on their days off of work. Story Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online |-|Main Story= |-|Sub Events= Gameplay Uni is a ranged character with a fast firing rate, which makes her very good at hunting bosses. As a ranged character, Uni does 0 damage when the enemy is right next to her and her attacks do bring her closer to her enemies, however Uni does have some close-range skills to mitigate this. In addition, ranged characters should always make use of their lock-on mechanic or else their attacks will probably not hit anything. Uni struggles a little bit more than other ranged characters against normal enemies as she does not have a strong AOE skill. As for bosses, Uni's fast firing rate allows for a quick charge in her awakening gauge making it easier for her to use awakening skills and other skills as her SP will recover fast. If she inflicts the most damage bosses will target Uni. By using hit-and-run tactics, the boss will struggle to target Uni while allowing her party members to attack the boss relatively unhindered. While her defenses aren't the best, she can more than make up for that with upgrades, dodging or getting Alph Wild Grass from the Land of Beginnings quest. Uni's strength is good helped by her fast firing rate and even more if she has Raging Waves Gem or Consecutive Gems. Uni likely has the highest DPS against bosses, maybe second only to Green Heart. Equipment Weapons Main Article: Weapon/4 Goddesses Online#Uni Armor Main Article: Armor/4 Goddesses Online#Uni Hair Costumes Main Article: Costume/4 Goddesses Online#Uni Skills Videos Quotes References Navigation Category:Uni Category:Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online Characters